guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hero's Challenge
Overview Summary #Enter the Frozen Forest from the Iron Mines of Moladune or from Copperhammer Mines. #Follow Sanyi through the mountains. #Defeat Sanyi the Soul Eater. #Return to Vanyi for your reward. Obtained from :Vanyi in Droknar's Forge Requirements :Prophecies Character :Augury Rock (mission) :Either currently being a secondary profession other than the one you selected while in Pre-Searing Ascalon, :or completion of at least one of the following profession path quests: :*The Elementalist's Path :*The Mesmer's Path :*The Monk's Path :*The Necromancer's Path :*The Ranger's Path :*The Warrior's Path Reward :*5,000 XP :*15 Attribute Points Dialogue :"Your aura is radiant. Aided by the spirits of the desert, you can learn any profession, master any skill, but there yet remain untapped reserves of power within you. :Take my advice, , go to the Frozen Forest from the Iron Mines of Moladune, and seek out my sister Sanyi. She will help you unleash this hidden power." ::Accept: "I will find your sister." ::Reject: "I am powerful enough." Reward Dialogue :"Stay your hand, ! Allow me to explain: My father was the famed Agostin of Ascalon's Chosen. Many years ago, he brought us to the mountains to leave behind the strife of guild warfare. But one day we were set upon by that demon, Mragga. It consumed my father and cast a spell on me, binding me to its will. For most of my life, I have been its prisoner, forced to lead the unsuspecting to their doom. :It always wanted me to seek out the most powerful, for it drew its strength from those it absorbed. But you are a true hero... You were too powerful for the demon, and now I am free. I shall forever be in your debt." Walkthrough Sanyi stands in front of the southern entrance to the Copperhammer Mines outpost (marked as location 1 on the map). It is not required to go there from the Iron Mines of Moladune. You can also take the walk from Droknar's Forge or Ice Caves of Sorrow. When approaching Sanyi (you don't have to speak to her, just walking near her is enough) she will request you to follow her through the mountains and start walking. You will encounter some monsters unusual for this area: Two level 22 Mragga Spawns, which are easy enough to kill or avoid. From the exit of Copperhammer Mines she will head to the left down into a valley which is swarming with Stone Summit. They won't attack her, but unfortunately she will stop there until you walk close to her again, running the risk of aggroing a horde of enemies. You have two options: clearing out the whole area of every single dwarf (requiring a quite strong party and careful maneuvering), or simply waiting a bit until the mobs have strayed far enough away from your aggro bubble to safely approach her. Sanyi will resume her slow progress further to the left into a dead-end (marked as location 2 on the map), enemy-free valley where she'll wait for you to speak to her again. After walking close to her again, Sanyi will start talking once more and finally transform into the demon Mragga (level 28 Necromancer). She will also summon several Mragga Spawns to her aid. Compared to the hordes of enemies you have faced on your way here, this fight is ridiculously easy. Take her down first, then her allies, and return to Vanyi (who will have a perfectly plausible explanation for this) for your reward. (Necromancers may want to use the Signet of Capture to acquire Grenth's Balance from Mragga.) (Alternatively, some might find killing the spawns first to be easier since they have a lower health than Mragga, then keeping Mragga for the end when you are not suffering from multiple hexes.) Category:Prophecies quests